The present invention relates to an electrophotographic recording apparatus for developing an electrostatic latent image by using a toner.
A conventional electrophotographic recording apparatus such as, for example, a printer employs a laser or an LED (Light Emitting Diode) array as an exposure device. In a multicolor recording device as well which is adapted to employ a plurality of exposure devices, one or more exposure devices of the same type are employed.
On the other hand, an electrophotographic recording apparatus which concurrently uses both a laser exposure and an LED exposure includes, as a proposal, one which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-219971 and one which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62-296175. The LED exposure, in the former Publication, was utilized as a blank exposure at the time of effecting normal developing, and, in the latter Publication, was utilized for regulation of laser exposure type energy pattern.
However, the above-described prior art apparatuses have taken no measure against the following inconveniences.
(1) Where two or more laser devices in number are used, the space which is utilized for laser beam scanning or laser beam path becomes large in volume. PA1 (2) Where only two or more LED arrays in number are used, the resolution is limited by the size of an LED element. In addition, there exist variation between a plurality of such LED elements in respect of the luminous area and of the luminous energy. Therefore, when it is desired to obtain a print image having not only a high level of fineness but also a small unevenness of density, the exposure device tends to increase in cost.